The Touch Of Return
by zoeybird101
Summary: Selene's missing.Babies are about to be marked.Old evil returns.An unexpected evil returns.Z,Lo and Kay have to protect the HON or else and there kids.The kids are inportant but why? DON'T read unless U have read burned,stolen and burdened by me.
1. Forever,Dead

**Chapter 1**

**Mystery Person POV.**

Selene began stirring in her new bed. "Awake my love." I said. She looked over at me.

"This can't be happening." She said.

"But it is love." I said.

"NO!" She yelled. "Where is Erik and Erey?" She asked me.

"There fine. Still at the hospital." I told her. "If you want them to live then your going to have to stay here with me." I said. "Forever." I added.

"Fine." She said. "But if you hurt them the deal is off." She said. Her face was very stern.

"I wouldn't dream of losing you again love." I said. I walked over and kissed her.

**Selene POV.**

Ew! Jordan was kissing me. I felt all the pain filled memories come rushing back to me. The night that he had tried to rape me. The feeling of his hands all over my body. All the emotions I had hid from Erik because I was scared that he would judge me or send me to a shrink. They were all coming back. When he pulled his lips off of mine I felt relieved. I could breath again. "I can't wait for us to spend all of eternity together." Jordan said. Eternity. Eternity. The word just kept playing in my head. I would never see Erik again. I would never kiss him or let him hold me while I slept. I would never know how much he loves me or smell his sweet cherry scent in the morning. That was only half of what I would never see again. I would never see my baby girl Erey grow up to become the beautiful women I know she would. I would never see her first step, hear her first word, I would never see or hear her again period. I wouldn't see Star anymore. My big strong protective brother wasn't here to save me now. I would never see my family for the rest of my life I would be doomed to see Jordan the rapist every single day for all of eternity. This thought brought tears to my eyes. "Don not cry love." Jordan said and wiped my eyes.

"Why do you do these kind of things?" I asked him.

"Because I want you." He said.

"You could always find another girl." I told him.

"But you don't want me so all the better." He laughed. "Is being with me really going to be so bad?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Well then fine." He got up. He put on a black jacket.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To kill Erik and Erey." He said. I felt fear and pain and hate go through my body but I also felt love. Love for Erey and Erik.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Good." He took off his coat and sat in the bed with me. He was brushing my hair with his fingers. I got chill up and down my spine. And they weren't the good kind.

**Erik POV.**

"We can not find her." One of the son's of Erebus warriors said. I shook my head. "She may be dead sir." He said to Stark and myself. Stark looked at me and I shook my head. I could feel Selene's emotion as clear as day. She was scared and worried.

"She is still alive." I said and they nodded.

"She may be alive but she's gone Erik." Stark said. I looked at him with shock.

"Stark we have to find her." I said. I could not believe what he was saying.

"The note said that if we try and find her she will pretty much die Erik. I rather have my sister alive somewhere in the world than dead." He said. I nodded because he was right.

"Ah." I cried. I feel to my knees. My heart was burning with a searing pain. It wasn't my pain of loosing Selene it was her pain. She was hurting and I couldn't help her.

"Erik." Stark said. He came over to me. "Is something wrong?" He asked me.

**Selene POV.**

Jordan was asleep beside me. We were both naked. We had just had sex. I feel really dirty. I can't believe that had just happened. I wonder if Erik could feel what I am feeling. I wanted to curl up in a hole and die. If it weren't for my love of my family I would have tried to kill myself by now. I pushed every single thought of Erik and Erey. My little family out of my head because if Erik could feel my emotions then he would think I was dead. Then maybe he could find a new love and a mother for Erey. One that she deserved."Love come here." I heard Jordan say. He lifted his arm up. "Come lye with me." I sighed and laid on his chest. He wrapped both of his arms around me. "I love you." He said and kissed my head. I love Erik. I though to myself. I wonder if he's looking for me. Or if Erey is crying without me. I wonder if they care that I am gone. Eternity is going to last forever in this hell hole with the devil himself.

**Erik POV.**

"Erik." Stark said. He came over to me. "Is something wrong?" He asked me. Yes. My heart is being cracked into a million and one pieces. My love is gone forever and she is never coming back. There isn't even the slightest chance. I wanted to say to him but I didn't.

"I think Selene's dead." I told him. His facial expression dropped.

"No." Stark said.

"STARK!" Zoey yelled and ripped through the door. When she saw Stark sitting on the bed she went over to try and help him.

"She's dead Z." Stark said. "My sisters dead." Zoey looked like she wanted to break down but she had to be strong for Stark he needed her right now. I got off of the floor and walked out of the room. Lo and Kaylee were sitting in the waiting room. They looked at me with hope filled eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said. The look in there eyes disappeared. "She's dead." I said and walked to the nursery. I opened the door.

"Ah. Mr. Night Erey is asleep right now." The nurse who was on duty said. I nodded. "Did you hear anything about Mene?" She asked me. I knew that she was a vampire because Lo had told me.

"She's dead." I said. I walked over to the little plastic box the Erey was in. I grabbed her hand and held it in my own.

"Oh sweet Nyx no." She said. I nodded. "I am so sorry." She told me.

"Me too." I picked up Selene and my baby girl. I guess its just my baby girl now. I held her to my chest tightly. "I'm sorry we couldn't bring mama home sweetie." I said to Erey. "She loved you though." I added. I felt her move in my arms. She was now awake. I sat on a chair that was in the nursery. I looked down at Erey. Her eyes were red with a blue rim around them. "I know your mad sweet heart but mommy loved you and-" I stopped her little eyes were getting filled with tears. "Please don't cry darling." I asked her. She started to cry. I patted her lightly on the back. "We'll be okay. It you and me forever." I said. When Erey started to calm down I spoke again. "If you miss her just look up at the moon." I said. " Just look at the moon." I repeated.

**Lotus POV.**

"He's lying right Lo." Kaylee asked me. I shook my head. I was in shock. "No more three Muscats?" Kaylee asked me. I shook my head again.

"I can't believe she's really gone." I said. Kay nodded.

"I'm going to miss her." She said. "Remember when we were 15 and we all got marked on the same day?" She asked me.

"How could I forget. We almost burnt down the school in cooking class." I laughed.

"Selene said we wouldn't get in trouble cause her mom would bail us out." Kay smiled at the memory. All our memories were flashing through my mind.

"At least we love her." I said.

"And she loved us." Kaylee added.

"Forever." I finished.

**Zoey POV.**

"Star I know." I said to Stark. I was trying to hold back my own tears because Stark needed me.

"She's gone Z." He sobbed.

"I know." I said. I let the tears start to flow from my eyes. "We need to be strong. She would want us to be happy." I said. He nodded. I wiped his eyes and he wiped mine.

"Can we go and see Erey?" He asked me. He was fixated with that baby. I think its because she looks just like Selene. I nodded. We walked down to the nursery and Erik was in there watching Erey. We walked in.

"We came to see her." I said he nodded and sat in a chair in the corner. He looked like the living dead.

**Selene POV.**

I could feel Erik's pain. It was enough to make me want to pull my hair out. Erik. Erik. Erik. I thought. I was trying to focus so I could send him a last message through our link.

**Erik POV.**

I heard Selene saying my name. Erik. Erik. Erik. It was in my mind.

'Selene' I thought. I closed my eyes and there she was standing before me. 'Your alright.' I said.

**Selene POV.**

'Selene.' Erik thought to me. 'Your alright.' He said and came running up to me. We were inside of his mind.

'No Erik.' I said. He looked sad. 'I came to tell you to be happy.' I smiled at him.

'Not without you.' He had his stubborn face on.

'For me and Erey you must be happy. Move on Erik.' I said through my thoughts. He looked away from me. I know that I was hitting below the belt using me and our daughter to get him to see my point but I don't care. I just want him to stop suffering.

'Fine.' He said. I took his hand in my own. I rubbed my finger over his hand. I wanted to take in the way he felt. 'I'm going to miss you.' He said.

'As I you. But you will love again' I told him.

'No.' He said and pulled his hand away from me. 'That is something I will never do again unless I am loving you.' He said. I could hear the agony in his voice now.

'Erik you have to. Erey needs a mother.' I said.

'You are her mother.' He told me.

'She doesn't know me yet. You can still find her a mom that she can know' I said. I felt shaky. I was going to give Erik and our daughter up in this moment. I was going to give him and Erey a life without me. I was going to make sure they were happy because I would never be the wife, mom or anything they needed whilst I was still here in hell with Jordan. 'I want her to have a mom.' I cried to Erik.

'I want her to have you as a mom.' He said. Tears were falling from his face to.

'Please.' I begged him. He came over and hugged me. He smiled like cherries. Which was normal. I sucked in his scent so I could remember it.

'That I am not promising you.' He said. I nodded. He bent down and softly touched his lips to mine. Out tears were mingling together. When we pulled apart he smiled down at me.

'By Air.' I said calling him his nickname one last time. I felt myself start to fade away.

'Selene.' Erik said. I could see his hurt.

'Be happy' I said and then I was back in the real world. I was still in Jordan's tight embrace. He didn't hold me like Erik did. He held me like I was his prize. I sighed and closed my eyes. I tried to sleep but couldn't.

Erik POV.

"Erik are you alright?" Zoey asked me. I shook my head.

"I saw her." I said.

"Her spirit?" She asked me. I nodded.

"She came to me. She said we should all be happy and I should love again." I told her.

"Well that was her final wish for you." Zoey said. "Were going to head to the House of Night the doctors said you could take Erey home tomorrow." She said.

"Thanks Z." I said.

"Everything will be okay." She said. She got up and walked to the door. "You'll see." She said then left. I sighed and closed my eyes. I tried to sleep but couldn't.

**Hope you liked it. This was crazy sad to write. I will update soon but not like right away. I want reviews to please. I know that I didn't go with the real title but I liked this one. Its a combination of the real one and my own. Please Review.!**

**Love,**

** Lat.**

**PS: We need 1 more review on burdened to get 100. **


	2. Erin and Erik?

**JazzyJessica.2010-03-13 . chapter 1 **

**Okay, Selene dying was very stupid. I like your other stories more.**

**Okay JazzyJessica. Sorry don't tell me that its dumb for Selene to die. I really don't care if you liked the other stories better because you said that it was dumb. Its the first fucking chapter okay so you haven't given it a chance. You have no fucking idea whats going to happen only I do so screw off. And if you read it Selene isn't dead she only made everyone believe that. Shit. Sorry guys that was bugging me. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

**Erik POV.**

"Morning Mr. Night." One of the on duty nurses said.

"Morning." I stifled a smile at her.

"You can take Erey home now." She said and handed me my daughter.

"Okay thanks." I said. I got out of the chair I was sitting in and into the elevator. When we got to the main floor a black House of Night hummer was there waiting for us. "Ere's ready to go home?" I asked my beautiful baby girl. She made a soft gurgling noise so I strapped her into the front seat in a car seat. I got into the driver side and started to drive home.

**Zoey POV.**

"There on there way." I heard Shaunee yell. We were planning a welcome home party since Erik and Erey weren't here last night to have on with the rest of us.

"Stark you got the camera." I called.

"Yes." He said walking into the common room with Michael in one hand and the camera in the other. He bent down and gave me a light kiss on the lips. "You need to change his diaper." Stark laughed. I shook my head at him.

"Why can't you do it?" I asked him while taking Michael.

"There are some messes I never want to see." I laughed. I walked Michael up the stair to change his dirty diaper.

**Stark POV.**

Everyone was bouncing off the walls. Jack and Damien were making a cake. Aphrodite and Darius were getting the other babies ready. I don't know why but Aphrodite was really connected to all the babies. Stevie Rae and the red fledglings were on look out to see when Erik was near. Shaunee was decorating. Erin on the other hand was no where to be seen. "Stark can you hang this banner?" Shaunee asked me. I nodded. I took the banner from her and hung it above the stair case. "Perfect." She smiled.

"Where's Erin?" I asked her.

"TJ broke up with her." She said shaking her head.

"Oh." I said.

"He's here." Stevie Rae yelled and we all got into hiding places.

**Erik POV.**

I walked onto the school grounds with Erey in my hands. I heard someone crying. I looked over at this massively big maple tree and saw a girl crying. I walked closer and saw that it was Erin. "Hey Erin." I said. She looked up at me. I sat down beside her. I rested Erey on my shoulder.

"Hi." She said through sniffles.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"TJ broke up with me." She cried. How could TJ do that to her. I mean yeah he was my best friend but I hate seeing a girl cry.

"Its okay Erin. TJ's a jerk and doesn't know what he's missing out on." I said.

"You think?" She asked me.

"Of course." I said and looked down at Erey. She looked cold. "We should go inside." I said. I got up not moving Erey because she looked cold. I held her tighter to my body.

"Sure." Erin said. "Can I hold her?" She asked me. I looked down at the yawning baby in my hands.

"Yeah." I handed her Erey and she held her carefully. We started to walk to the dorm rooms. "She looks like Selene more." She said.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about Selene being kidnapped and dying Erik." She said as we walked up to the door.

"Its fine." I told her. We walked into the room and it was dark.

"SURPRISE.!" Everyone yelled jumping out at us. Then the lights turned on and the whole family was there. Stark was looking from Erin to Erey to me.

"Welcome home Erey." Aphrodite said jumping up and down. "Can I hold her?" She asked and Erin handed Erey to her. Stark was still staring at me.

**Stark POV.**

"Stop staring at Erik." Zoey said.

"He moved on just like that." I said to her.

"Stark she's dead we have to accept that." Zoey told me.

"It hasn't even been a full day and he's over her just like that. Selene was his soul mate Z. He should be hurting but its like she never even existed." I said.

"Well maybe he's handling it better than we thought." Zoey said. "Be nice here he comes." She whispered to me.

"Hey guys." Erik said.

"Hey Erik." Z said cheerfully. She elbowed me in my side when I didn't say anything.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Where's Michael?" He asked.

"Sleeping." Zoey answered. She looked at me and shook her head. I knew that she thought that I was being rude but I didn't care. "You two talk I'm going to find Erin." Zoey said. She gave me a be nice look before she left.

"So you and Erin huh?" I asked Erik.

"No." He said. "She was crying so I helped her out." He said. "I only love one girl and I will only love one girl for the rest of my life and that's Selene." He said looking so sure. I nodded.

"Lets go watch the movie." I said. He nodded and we walked over to the couch and Star Wars was playing.

"I love this movie." Erik said.

**Zoey POV.**

"Hey." I said to Erin. She was sitting by herself since Shaunee was with Cole.

"Hi Z." She smiled at me. I sat beside her.

"So how are you I mean I heard about TJ."

"Its fine. I think that I like someone else now." She said honestly.

"By pray tell is that someone Erik?" I asked her. She turned her head away but I could see that she was blushing.

"Yes." She said. I didn't say anything. I was stunned. "Z I know that he loves S but I think that it could work between us. I mean were both single and good people so why not give it a shot. Right?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said. I got up and walked over to Stark. I sat in his lap. I was a little shocked that

"You okay Z?" Stark asked me. I looked at him then over to Erik and Erin. "Oh." He said. I snuggled into him and we watched Star Wars.

**Erik POV.**

"Wanna dance?" Erin asked me.

"Um sure." I said. I got out of the chair. I didn't even notice that there was music playing. I put my hands around her waist. She wrapped her hands around my neck. She leaned into me so that our bodies were touching.

"Thanks for helping me out tonight Erik." She said.

"Yeah."

"I really like you. I mean your a good person." She added.

"Okay." I said. When the song finished Aphrodite came over to us.

"Hag." Erin said.

"Dork twin number two." She said. "Erik let me show you the baby nursery Darius and I set up." I nodded. She was still holding Ere.

"Bye Erin." I said.

"Bye and thanks for the dance." She said. She opened her arms to hug me. I hugged her. When we pulled apart she leaned closer to me and kissed me. "Bye." She said again. I turned to Aphrodite and she was staring at us like WTF just happened. Which is exactly what I was thinking. I followed her up the stairs. The nursery was across the hall from Aphrodite and Darius' room.

"Here it is." She said. She opened the door and I saw three peacefully sleeping babies. She handed me Erey. "Its time for Ere's nap." She smiled and I nodded.

"Night sweet heart." I kissed her forehead and put her into the crib that was labeled Erey. "Your mom's watching over you." I said. "Thanks Afro." I smiled at Aphrodite.

"Call me that again and I will kill you." She threatened.

"Whatever." I said. I walked out of the nursery and into Selene and my room. Well my room now. I jumped into the bed and slept.

**Zoey POV.**

"I'll meet you in our room." Stark said to me and went upstairs. The common room was empty except for the twin and myself.

"So spill." I heard Shaunee say. I walked over to them.

"I kissed Erik." Erin gushed.

"Mr oh so fine Night?" Shaunee asked her twin and Erin nodded.

"Selene's Erik?" I asked. They both looked up at me.

"He didn't stop me Z." Erin said. "Plus I think he liked it." She smiled.

"Way to go twin." Shaunee said. She hugged Erin.

"Yeah." I said. I told them good nite and went up to my room with Stark.

"Whats wrong Z?" Stark asked me when I climbed into our bed.

"Erik kissed Erin." I said.

"Well I guess he's moving on." Stark said. I nodded against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. And I feel into a snooze.

**Hope you like it.**

**Erik and Erin. One letter difference. Did you expect that one?**

**What do you think is going to happen? **

**Will Selene Return? Ye or no?**

**Hope you liked it and please Review.**

**Love,**

**Lat.!**

**PS: I will be updating the Fallen Come To A New Rise Later on for those of you who are reading it.! :)**


	3. Happy Birthday

**Ya ya ya I know you guys are mad at me. I was in the hospital two and a half days and I had gymnastics and cheer leading competitions and other things so now I will give you a chapter. Still I say sorry once again.! Please review cuz sometime I just want to wait and get the reviews to :) Now on with the story.! **

**I dedicate this chapter to my twin Stark's missy. I love you sis. **

**Chapter 3**

**Zoey POV**

I woke up and Stark wasn't in the room. I eased myself off of the bed and there was a note on the table.

**Hey love bear,**

**I went to go and check on Michael and Erey. I had a bad feeling and thought that they might need me. Take a shower and I'll be back when your done.**

**Love you Z,**

**Stark.! 3**

I sighed and grabbed my bathroom things and went to take my shower.

**Stark's POV.**

I stood in the nursery with Michael in my right hand and Erey in my left. They were both very beautifully perfect babies. Michael was starting to fall asleep while Erey on the other hand was wide awake. I put Michael down into his crib and just held Erey. She stared up at me with orange eyes now. In her little eyes I could see sadness. It was like she understood everything that was happening. "I'm sorry Ere." I said.

"Stark?" I heard someone say my name I turned around and there Erin was.

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate me?" She said bluntly.

"No. why would I?" I asked her. I was trying to cover up my hate that she was stealing my sisters soul mate and child.

"Because of Erik." She said looking ashamed. "I mean I totally understand if you hate my guts. But I can't hide my feelings for Erik any longer." She had a determined look in her eyes.

"You've always had feelings for Erik?" I asked. I was stunned because yesterday TJ was the love of her life.

"Yeah but there was Zoey and then Selene but now that there gone I can have my chance." She smiled. She said Z and S' names with utter disgust. I wonder how long Erin had felt that way. I mean it seemed like she had so much hate for Zoey and Selene. "I mean I think that Selene is pushing Erik and I together. Its like she wants us to be together. I know it sounds weird but." She stopped and looked at me. "I have this feeling that she wants us together." She finished. I didn't say anything. I put Ere back into her crib and looked at Erin. I was shocked that she would actually think that my sister would want any other person to be with Erik that wasn't her.

"Sure." I said and walked past Erin back to the room where Zoey was. Z was sitting on the bed looking at me with disappointment in her eyes. "I'm sorry." I said. I could tell that she felt and knew what had just happened with Erin. I sat beside her and told her everything.

**Erik POV.**

I woke up and looked over at the clock. It was 8:00pm on my birthday. "Happy birthday Erik." I looked over by the door and there was Aphrodite.

"Sh." I shushed her. It was my first birthday in a while without Selene. I remembered my last birthday and how we took a picture of us kissing. I looked over at the side table and there it was.

"Shut up. S would want you to have the best birthday ever." She said. I nodded. "Go back to sleep, set your alarm for 9 and then shower and come and enjoy the party." She said. I sighed and slumped back into bed. "By birthday boy." Aphrodite sand then the door slammed shut. I put my head on my pillow and willed myself to sleep.

**Selene POV.**

"Do you need blood love?" Jordan asked me.

"No thanks. Maybe some pancakes though." I gave him a puppy dog look and he smiled.

"Whatever you want you shall have." He said. I want to go home to Erik and Erey but I bet you won't give me that. I thought to myself. Three days with Jordan and I was ready to really kill myself. Jordan looked in the cupboard and then looked at me. "No batter hun." He paused. "I'll go and run and pick up some pancakes." He said. "Toss me my keys." He said I grabbed the keys on the table beside me and threw them at him. "Be back in a few." He blew me a kiss and then left. I turned on the TV and it was Erik's birthday. I flicked it off and walked into the bedroom. I sat cross legged on the bed and focused on Erik. I was in a black area. I saw Erik he was sitting on the floor about ten feet away from me. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder. He was startled so he jumped.

"What the hell." He said then looked at me. "Selene." He said with shock.

"Happy birthday." I walked toward him but he backed away.

"Your dead."

"I came to see you." I said trying to cover for myself. I approached him slower this time. He didn't back away from me. Instead he took me into his arms and hugged me. Even though we were in a dream like state I could still smell his Erik-ness. "Happy Birthday." I said again.

"I can't believe your here." He said. His dark dreamy blue eyes were sparkling. "I'm glad you came to wish me a happy birthday S. it would never be the same without you." He said. He looked away from me. I could see hurt all over his face and I could feel it to. "But your leaving soon to." He said. I put my hands on both sides of his face and forced him to look at me.

"I am going to go soon Air but-" He pulled his head away from me and looked away. "Look at me." I yelled at him and he did. "No matter how long it takes. How hard I have to try. I promise that we will be together soon. We will be a family. You me and Erey." I smiled at the thought of it being just the three of us. No Jordan no problems. "I will come back to you." I said quieter. Erik walked up and kissed me. It was hard yet soft. There were so many emotions in the kiss. There was hate, love, longing, want, sorrow, sadness, pain and hurt in it from Erik and the feelings that I was putting into the kiss were love, longing and want. I had no hurt feelings or hate for Erik the way he did for me. I know that its my fault and I could tell him that I'm alive but then Jordan would kill him and our daughter. He would kill them both right now if he came home and I was meditating myself into Erik's mind. With that thought I broke the kiss. Erik looked sad and I just shook my head. "I have to go now." I said.

"Oh." Oh was that all he could think of. I put my hands on his chest.

"I love you Erik." I sighed. "Forever and remember what I told you about the one day thing." I moved my hands and backed away. I turned around and started to walk.

"That's it" Erik yelled at me. I looked back at him. "Your just going to come and then leave me. If you love me then stay." His eyes looked watery.

"I can't." I told him and my voice was barely a whisper. I started to walk away again.

"Selene if you walk any farther were done." He called to me. I remember those words. They were the same words that I had told him when we were in Venice.

"Then I guess were done." I said the words that he had once told me. I walked further into the darkness and soon I was back in my body. I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. As soon as my butt touched the couch the door flew open.

"I got McDonald's pancakes." Jordan said sitting next to me. I nodded and we started to eat.

**Erik POV.**

I jumped out of my bed. Selene was in my head again and she walked away again. I pushed every single thought I had or would ever have about Selene out of my head. She walked away so we were officially done. I grabbed my towel, jeans, boxers, and t-shirt then went to go and shower.

**Zoey POV.**

"Stark how the hell could you say all those mean things?" I asked him. He had just told me what went down with Erin.

"I didn't say them Z I thought them." He said then smiled that bad boy smile that I loved so much so I couldn't still be mad at him. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me sweetly.

"We should go to the party now." I said in between kisses.

"Kay." Stark mumbled. I got off of him. He took my hand and we walked down stairs Erik was opening presents.

"Sorry were late." I said blushing.

"Two more presents." Erin said. She handed him a yellow bagged on which was from Stark and I. He opened it and there was an original first copy of Romeo and Juliet.

"Thanks Z and Stark." Erik smiled over at us. Erin handed him a gold box. "Who's this one from?" He asked and we all shrugged. He opened it and then held up a silver Rolex watch. "Its from S." Erik said. He passed it around and it was in graved. It said 'Happy birthday love. I love you- Selene' it was so cute. Erin looked at it and I saw her frown. She was weary a short tight skimpy little dress. Everyone started to clear out Stark and I were the last to leave. We left Erin and Erik in the common room.

**Erik POV.**

The watch was beautiful but she walked away from me and for that I was hurt. Erin was staring at me. "Birthday kiss." Erin smiled. I got up and she practically ran over to me and kissed me. The kiss was wet and all over the place but I kissed her back. I could tell that she wanted me right now. And I wanted to be wanted. I kissed her harder. I put all the feelings that I had for Selene into the kiss with Erin as if I were kissing Selene instead. When we broke the kiss we were both breathing heavily. "Wow." She said. I took her hand and lead her to my room. I pushed her onto the bed. She started unbuttoning my shirt and I was placing kissed all over her body. She was moaning with pleasure and out clothes were flying. We were both naked now. I was kissing her all over and then I kissed her hard with feeling and then we had sex.

**Hope you liked it. Do you think Selene will return.**

**I love you guys. Please push that green button and review.**

**Love,**

**Lat.!**


	4. Early Morning Planning, Back

**Sorry I'm taking my time with this one because I don't know if I want to write the rest of the books yet.**

**Yes I know 15 years is a big jump but wait and see what happens. **

**Chapter 4**

**Zoey POV**

**15 Years Later**

It was Erik's birthday and we were all running around looking for something to do. Erin and Erey were the most worried that something was going to go wrong while the rest of us had a good feeling about this party. Everyone was buzzing around looking for something to do while I made the cake. It was a chocolate cake with vanilla icing which was Erik's favourite. "Mom hows the cake coming." I looked up from the batter and there was my son Michael. He was starting to look like Stark more and more everyday. I can't believe 15 years have gone by so fast.

"Good sweetie." I said and started stirring the batter again.

"Aunt Erin is worried that your going to blow up the kitchen." He said looking worried himself. "Again." He added and laughed. Okay so maybe I wasn't the best cook but how could you blame me for blowing up the kitchen trying to make Stark's birthday cake. I mean it had to be perfect for him.

"Very funny." I said lightly. "So how is everything else going?" I asked trying to change the subject from me blowing up the kitchen to something else.

"Its going well for the most part. Except dad's looking for a gift." He said the last part in a mumble.

"STARK STILL HASN'T GOTTEN THE GIFT." I yelled. Michael just nodded. "I thought I told you two to buy it a month ago." I said. Michael looked away.

"We got distracted." He said looking ashamed.

"Doing what?"

"Playing world of war craft." I laughed because no matter how hard I tried Stark would always be a kid at heart and that was part of the reason I loved him so much.

"Okay well for punishment you have to help me make this cake." I said handing my son a spoon.

"Awe mom." He whined.

"What's the matter with helping me cook. You always use to love it."

"When I was younger." He said.

"Well your still young."

"But its not manly." He whined again.

"Trying to impress a girl are we?" I asked and he nodded. "Well you'll just have to impress her with you amazing cooking because girls love guys that can cook." He sighed and started stirring the icing.

**Stark POV.**

"Higher Star." Erey said bossing me around.

"This is as high as it can go Ere." I said pinning the banner to the top of the wall.

"But its not high enough." Erey whined. I got down off of the latter and looked at my niece.

"Its perfect." I laughed. She looked like she could be Selene's twin. I can't believe its been 15 years since she died.

"Why are you looking at me like that Star?" She asked me. I blinked trying to lose my train of thought.

"I didn't buy your dad a present." I said telling her only the part truth.

"I know Michael told me." She smiled. "So I got one from you guys." She handed me a box.

"Thanks." I said and took it from her.

"Uncle Stark?" She asked me. Her voice was quiet.

"Ya Ere?"

"Will you um..." She stuttered.

"Will I what?"

"Will you tell me how my mom died?" She asked looking a little embarrassed. "I mean dad never talks about her and every time I try and ask him he says I don't remember her." She said looking disappointed. I sat in the chair and she sat in the seat beside me.

"What do you wanna know kiddo?" I asked her.

"What was she like. What colour hair did she have? Did her eyes change colors like mine do? Is she pretty? I mean I saw the pictures and she was beautiful but I wanna know." She was smiling.

"Her eyes did change colors like your do. Her hair is the same dark color your is now. And she was a sight for sore eyes." I said. "She was my soul twin." I added. Erey's eyes grew wide with excitement. "She is also the daughter of Nyx our goddess who is your grandmother." She smiled. I knew that she knew that already. "She was your dad's soul mate but she died." Erey looked sad. "She only held you once as a baby but I remember her saying that it was the best moment of her life. She loved you so much Ere. I didn't think someone could love a person that much." I shook my head remembering when Selene woke up and wanted to see Erey and then when she did it was magical.

"Can you miss someone you never knew?" Erey asked me. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Of course you can sweet heart." She smiled.

"Well then I miss my mom." She said. She got off of the couch. "Thanks for telling me about her uncle Star." She said and walked to the doorway. She stopped and turned to me. "Why do dad and Aunt Z call you Star?" She asked me.

"Because my sister. Your mom gave me that nickname." She nodded and then walked away. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"Its been 15 years Stark she's not coming back." I said to myself. "She's dead and you have to accept it. Selene is dead and she's never coming back." I said. I still couldn't let her go. Everyone else had moved on but I was still thinking about her everyday. Thinking that maybe I could have saved her. Or at least found out where she was. I blame myself for her death everyday to.

**Erik POV.**

I woke up mid afternoon with a slight ping in the back of my mind. It was my birthday. Even though I would be a year older I would still look the same as I did when I was 17. it would also be one more year that Selene had been missing and dead. "Hey I thought I heard you." Erin came into the room and smiled at me. We had been dating for 15 years now. She had practically been Erey's mom.

"Yeah. I just got up." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Well go and take a shower." Erin smiled at me. She had a nice smile but it wasn't perfect not like Selene's smile. 'Shit' I thought. I can't believe I am comparing Erin to Selene. Selene is dead and she told me to be happy. I mean sure Erin may not be my soul mate but I loved her and she loved me and Erey so that's all that matters. I have to push S out of my head. I grabbed Erin's waist and pulled her toward me. "What do you think your doing Erik?" She asked me.

"No birthday kisses?" I laughed. She bent down and kissed my forehead. "I was hoping for something a little less PG." She laughed and sat on my lap.

"Better.?"

"A little." I wrapped my arms around her. We both leaned in and then we were kissing. It was sweet and soft and normal. Just normal. There were no fire works. No nothing. I tried to put more feeling into the kiss but there was nothing left for me to put into it. I broke the kiss and moved Erin over onto the bed.

"Whats wrong?" She asked me. Your not her and you will never be her I thought to myself. I couldn't say this out loud so I said.

"I have to shower like you said." She nodded. I grabbed my towel and went into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me. I turned the pipe in the shower onto hot water. I let it warm up while I used the toilet. I just noticed how badly I had to pee. I got undressed quickly and then I peed. I looked at the shelf over the toilet and there was a picture of Selene and I kissing. It was the one of thousands I had given to her in that photo album. I washed my hands and then grabbed the photo. It was still in the same frame it had been in many years ago. It looked new still to. I smiled. I loved that day. It was one of my favourite ones. I remember it clearly. She came over to my apartment and we took pictures, we were so much younger then. I put the photo back on the shelf and got into the shower. The water had warmed up. I washed my hair and sang 'In My Head' By Jason Derulo. Selene was still on my mind now more than before. No matter how hard I tried to focus on Erin it wasn't good enough because Selene would always be first in my heart. She would always be my soul mate dead or alive. But that's the thing she was dead and not alive. So this was harder than it should be to let her go. I sighed and got out of the shower. I changed into the clothes that Erin had left out for me. When I walked back into the room she was sitting on the bed watching Sex in the City. I sat beside her. She snuggled into my chest so I wrapped my arm around her.

"When does the party start?" I asked her.

"What party?" She lied. She was an awful liar.

"The one that everyone is busy planning. I mean I haven't seen Erey all day." I smiled down at her.

"Damn it." She cursed. She should have know that I see Erey mostly all of the day except when she's off at school with the non vamps. Then I remembered that in a years time she would get marked and go to the House of Night where we all still lived. And Selene wouldn't get to see her get marked or start her first day of classes. It saddened me so I changed my train of thought.

"So when is the party?" I asked again.

"In an hour or so." Erin said. I nodded and watched the show with her.

**Selene POV.**

"What day is it?" I asked Jordan. We were sitting at the kitchen table having a meal.

"April 9." He said. Erik's birthday. I thought and added to myself. The day I get the fuck out of here. It may have taken 15 years to get my strength back but I had finally done it. Every chance I got when Jordan would leave the house I would practice working on my many gifts. I had finally gotten back into tune with them and could handle them again.

"Its Erik's birthday." I said picking up my knife.

"Why yes it is." He said not looking at me. I slid the knife up my sleeve and got out of my chair. I stood beside him and started to rub his shoulders. "Oh that's nice." He said.

"Is it." I put a lot more force into it. I heard the cracking on his shoulder bones.

"Ah!" He screeched.

"Did that hurt?" I asked him. I pulled the knife out of my sleeve and pushed Jordan to the floor.

"Yes." He whimpered.

"I bet it didn't hurt as much as me being away for 15 years. Away from my family. My soul mate and daughter. I bet it didn't hurt as much as I hurt for missing a big part of her life. You took that all away from me. The ones that I love you took away from me. You made me feel weak and powerless once again. I have put up with you for 15 years to long. Your finished making me feel weak. Powerless and helpless. Your done making me think I can't do anything for myself. And your finished threatening my family." I yelled and plunged the knife into his heart. "Your done." I said once more. He made a gurgling sound.

"Why Selene." He said. I could see that he would die in a mere couple of seconds. His eyes were glazed over I saw his chest collapse in on him and I knew that he would never breath or harm me or my loved ones again.

"Because I am the true daughter of Kalona and Nyx." I smiled. I knew that I wasn't as evil as Kalona but he was my dad and it was the best time to throw the devil at the man who had kidnapped and ruined my life. I grabbed the keys off of the counter. I looked back at Jordan's body his eyes were still opened and were just staring at me. "I'm getting my happy ending." I said and then slammed the door. I ran to the truck. I started the engine and drove off. I didn't realize that I didn't even know where I was until I got to a stop sign. I checked the street signs. I was still in Tulsa thank you mom. I drove down the street and soon enough the House of Night came into view. I was home. I pulled into the parking lot.

"Hello can we help." The person stopped talking. "Selene." They said.

"Yes. Hello." I smiled.

"We all thought you were dead."

"No no no. Jordan kidnapped me. I left his body down five minutes from now." I said while pointing in the direction I had just come in. I tossed him the keys. "Are they still here?" I asked the warrior. I mean its been 15 years the gang and my family could have moved but I had a feeling that they were still here.

"No its the same as when you were here." He smiled I nodded and was about to walk to the girls dorm when he said something that stopped me. "Glad your back Priestess."

"Glad to be back." I said smiling. I walked towards the girls dorm with hope that they would all be there. Love that I would see Erik and Erey , Z and Stark, Lo and Apollo, Kaylee and Eros again. And I could see the kids all grown up now. I was a little scared though to. That they may not want me back after all this time. I mean what if Erey hated me. I mean I think that I would die if she did. I walked with my new fears, hope and happiness in mind.

**Hope you liked it. She came back. Yes 15 years is a long time but you'll see what I have planned. What do you think is going to happen? **

**MUST REVIEW BEFORE NEXT UPDATE**

**Love you all. I really mean it.**

**Love,**

**Lat.! :)**


	5. She's Dead, Should I or Should I Not

**MUST ANSWER QUESTION AT THE BOTTOM OR ELSE NO UPDATE!!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Selene POV.**

I was standing in front of the door thinking if I should go in or not. I had all of these nerves built up inside my body and questions flying around in my head that I didn't even know the answer to. Like what if Erik didn't want me anymore? Or what if they had all forgotten me I mean 15 years is a long time after all. I could hear sounds that sounded like laughter which was normal seeing as how its Erik's birthday. I took two deep breaths then I made up my mind and walked into the dorms. They were all sitting at a table. A bunch of teenagers and the parents that I knew years ago who looked like teenagers. Stark was the first one to look at me. When he saw me he just stared open mouth. Which I guess I should have expected since they had thought I was dead. He was the only one looking at me though so I didn't dare take another step towards were everyone else was.

**Stark POV.**

I heard movement so I looked at the door and there was Selene. I mean maybe it was her ghost coming to say like happy birthday to Erik or maybe it was her. Either way I didn't want to take my eyes off of her in case she would disappear. She looked back at me to. I saw it in her eyes that same sparkle they had 15 years ago. It was a flame that was bright with passion for her family and friends. It was my sister and she was back. "What are you looking at Star?" Zoey asked me.

"Selene." I muttered.

"WHAT?!" She freaked out and I felt everyone at the table gaze upon us. Then Zoey looked at where I was staring and covered her mouth. "Oh sweet goddess." She said.

**Erik POV.**

"WHAT?!" I heard Zoey yell across the room. We all stopped talking to look at her. She covered her mouth and spoke again. "Oh sweet goddess." She said.

"Z whats wrong?" Erin asked from beside me.

"Selene." Zoey said in a mono tone voice. Selene. She had said Selene but why had she said Selene.

"Z she's dead. I mean I know you miss her but she's dead and never coming back. I mean I hate that fact to because I miss her like hell but I have Erin and you have Stark so you have to try and move on." I said to her. She turned her head to look at me. She gave me a look of disgust which made my stomach turn.

**Selene POV.**

"Z she's dead. I mean I know you miss her but she's dead and never coming back. I mean I hate that fact to because I miss her like hell but I have Erin and you have Stark so you have to try and move on." Erik told Zoey. I wanted to yell 'Erik look at me. I'm here.' But what he had said stopped me. He had moved on with Erin. Erin. Erik and Erin that just didn't sound as good as Selene and Erik or Erik and Selene. Zoey gave Erik a look that she would have never given anyone before. It was mean hate filled with disgust in it to.

"Erik she's your soul mate." Zoey said.

"She was my soul mate but she died." He said it like it was no big deal. He didn't even care that I had died and here I was worrying that he would be going through so much pain that I had to get back to him when the truth was e was sharing a bed happily with Erin and they were raising my daughter and he had forgotten me. My heart stung with so much pain and tears were streaking my face. I slowly took a step back. I saw Stark begin to stand so I took a couple more steps back and then ran out of the door but I heard Stark call my name. I didn't care to look back and lie by saying I'm fine I just kept on going.

**Stark POV.**

She was slowly backing away so I slowly started to stand. Then she turned around and ran. "Selene!" I yelled but it was to late she was gone again. I slumped down back into my chair and I knew that everyone was looking at me without even turning my head to look around. Zoey put her hand on top of mine and it was a small but comforting gesture.

"I hope that your happy Erik." Zoey said.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because you just broke the heart of the person that loves you most in the world." She said. His mouth dropped. "The funny thing is I bet you don't even care that Selene was standing right there for the past ten minutes. That she heard you talk about how you forgot her and moved on with Erin and how you two raised Erey and were the perfect family." Zoey shook her head. "If she doesn't come back or we don't find her Erik I promise you this you will be held responsible for her death or disappearance." Zoey said looking like the bad high priestess she was.

"I didn't know she was here." Erik said quietly.

"You should have I mean you to are still soul mates because she's not dead or did you tune that out because Erin asked you to or maybe you just don't care about Selene."

"Zoey do not talk to him like that I mean she's been gone what 15 years. You can't expect him to wait around forever." Erin said. I looked at her.

"He was her warrior, her soul mate Erin not yours. They were and still are bound and anything you try to do from this point on now that we know she is alive makes you look like shit. Utter shit because any connection that you have to Erik is weak and breakable with Selene around and that soul mate bond has been known to kill people when its mad." I said. Her mouth dropped she couldn't believe I had just said that to her. "News flash Erin I hate you I mean who comes between soul mates" I added.

"Stark don't talk to her like that." Erik cautioned me.

"Where's Erey?" Asked Kaylee. I looked around the table for my niece and she wasn't there.

"I don't know." Erik sounded worried.

"Great now you've lost two people." Zoey said and I nodded in agreement.

"Lets all go look for her." I said everyone nodded and we split up to look.

**Michael POV.**

I had a feeling of where Erey would have gone off to so I left my parents to go off on my own. I had always had a deep connection to Erey so I always knew where she was. I focused my mind on her and saw that she was in the dinning hall. I walked across campus and over to the dinning hall. When I pushed open the doors Erey was right there. I heard sobs coming from her. "Ere." I said. She looked over at me.

"Mic what are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Looking for you. I mean everyone's worried sick and freaking out." I sat down beside her.

"So?" She grumbled.

"So tell me whats wrong." She looked at me her eyes were so watery and they were a dark midnight blue color now.

"Is what Zoey and Star said true?" She asked me. I stayed silent for a little while and then she went on. "I mean about my dad not loving my mom and letting her get kidnapped. I mean he was her warrior and her soul mate so he should have known that she was still alive right?" She looked at me for reassurance.

"Your moms alive Ere." Was all that I could think of. Goddess she made me so nervous.

"I know that but are her and my dad going to be together again like they were before I was born or is he going to stay with Erin." She looked a little disappointed.

"I thought you like Erin." I said making an observation.

"I do but she's not nor will she ever be my mom." I nodded I mean I don't know what I'd do if my mom wasn't there.

"Do you want your parents to be together?" I asked and she nodded.

"Its what I've dreamed about my whole life Michael. To have both of my parents and then get to meet my grandma Nyx and have her call me like pumpkin or some old people name." She smiled at the thought of finally meeting her grandmother and her parents being one just as they should be.

"Well maybe you'll get your dream. I mean there soul mates so they have to be together." I said she nodded.

"I can't wait until we get marked." She said.

"Me to. I mean we would get to attend classes here instead of at Broken Arrow high school." I said she nodded. BA was a hell of a bus ride and a shit school. "Lets go everyone's worrying." I said getting up. I stretched my hand out to her and she took it. We walked back to the dorms talking about what it would be like when we got marked.

**Erik POV.**

I don't know why my feet where taking me in the direction of the East building but they were. It was like a gravitational pull. I didn't try and stop it because apart of me really wanted to see what was happening. My phone started to buzz so I answered it. It was a text from Erin saying that Michael had found Erey. I replied with okay and then closed my phone and kept walking. Michael and Erey were so attached at the hip. Pretty soon I knew he would ask her out and I would break Zoey and Stark's hearts by killing there son. I pushed that thought out of my mind and focused on where I was going. When I stopped moving I was standing at the base of the East building. I looked up and I saw her feet dangling from the roof and I heard whimpers and sobs. Apart of me wanted to go to her because it was hurting my heart to hear that and I still loved her but the other part was telling me to go back. Go back to the dorm and be with Erin and my daughter because I owed it to Erin after 15 years. But no matter what choice I made somethings are going to change.

**Hope you liked it.**

**The QUESTION YOU MUST ANSWER IS: **

**SHOULD ERIK GO TO SELENE OR GO TO ERIN**

**Please review.**

**Love,**

**Lat.!**


	6. My Name Is Still Night

**Chapter 6**

**Erik POV.**

Goddess please help me. Do I go to her. I mean I love her but am I in love with her? That was the big question was I still in love with Selene. Did the flame of love I had for her get washed over by Erin's water? Fire getting washed over by water Erik really. I took a deep breath and walked to the latter. I looked up the building. Your really going to do this. I climbed up the latter. When I reached the top I stood behind Selene. I didn't touch her or even say a word but I knew that she knew I was there and for now that's all that I wanted to happened. I didn't want to speak or anything because I was scared shitless of her.

**Selene POV.**

I sat on the roof of the East building crying. I felt Erik as soon as he walked behind me. Not a single touch or word needed and I knew he was there. I stopped crying. I just wanted to be here with him even if it was for a short little time I wanted to remember that I didn't cry the last time I saw him. I looked to my left and then back to my right. When I looked to the right side Erik was sitting there. I didn't want to look away from his eyes so I looked deeper into them. They were still the same shade of night blue they were many years ago. "Hi." I said genitally. He nodded. I looked over at him it was like staring but only for the heart. He turned his head and saw me looking at him. I didn't turn away I just kept looking into his eyes. "Hi." I said again.

"Hi" He said instead of giving me a nod this time.

"I'm so sorry Erik. I mean I shouldn't have come back. I should have just disappeared into the night. I'm so sorry." I blurted out. Tears were streaming own my face in all the hysteria. Erik reached out and touched my face. He whipped away the tears.

"Hey. I would have been mad if you were alive and didn't come back." He said softly. His voice was so soothing and I had missed it for so long. I had dreamed about this moment for so many years now except in my dream we would be with everyone else and our daughter. "I mean I need you S." He said. He needed me. "I mean our daughter needs you and so does Stark and everyone." He said quickly.

"Oh." I mumbled. My heart felt like it was just drop kicked. Was Erik really over me already? "Can I see her?" I asked him.

"Erey?" He said and I nodded. "Sure." He got up and reached his hand out to me I was going to take it but I just pushed myself up. We climbed down the latter and walked to the dorms in silence.

**Zoey POV. **

"Stark!." I yelled then jumped onto his back. He was a little upset over Selene but glad we found Erey which mad him more normal. He caught my and held my legs. It was like a piggy back but nicer. "I love you." I said into his ear and kissed it.

"I love you to Z." He said and I felt a chuckle.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing just that in my worst of days and moods you can always put a smile on my face." He said walking with me still on his into the kitchen.

"Well that's what soul mates are for." I said tightening my grip on him.

"Ew mom dad can you please get a room." I looked up and Michael and Erey were both staring at us. His face was filled with disgust that we were so old and in love but embarrassment because Erey had seen his parents together like this.

"Sorry." Stark and I both grumbled. I got down off of his back. Sometimes I didn't know who the parent was. Was it Stark and I or Michael. I sat across the table from Erey and Michael Stark was sitting to my left. "So are you alright?" Stark asked Erey.

"Ya but its just so much to take in. I mean I'm glad that I finally get to meet my mom but why come back now after all these years of being gone." She had a look that said she was thinking. When the side door opened we all looked . Erik walked in. it was like he was all alone but then Selene came in after him.

"S!" I yelled and jumped out of my seat to hug her. I held her tightly.

"Hey Z." She said hugging me back just as tight.

"I missed you so much. Nothing has been the same with out you here. I mean wow. I can't believe your really here." I said in a rush of words.

"I know Z. I've missed you tones to." She said giving me a good squeeze. "I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere again and if I do I'm not going without a fight." I laughed. Selene was always the one to fight first ask questions later type of gal. I gave her on more quick squeeze and then let go. I walked back over to my seat and sat down. I nudged Stark because he was just staring at his sister like he had before. "Star get off our ass and come and give me a hug." Selene said with her hands on hips looking at him. She had a huge smile planted on her face.

**Stark POV.**

Zoey had just finished hugging Selene. She had a nice glow to her. One of joy and happiness. She was just as happy as I was that Selene was back. "Star get off your ass and come and give me a hug." Selene said to me. Her hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot. I got out of my chair and she ran at me. I caught her into a tight embrace. I lifted her up and put her back onto the ground. I couldn't believe this was happening. I finally had my sister back and I was never going to let her go again. "Oh Star I missed you so much." She said into my ear.

"I missed you a lot S."

"I always checked on you guys. With the mind thing." She told me.

"I know I could feel it." I said into her ear.

"You never gave up." She said. I pulled away to look at her. She was smiling. I nodded. "For that I thank you Stark." She said. I pulled her back into a hug and my life was now full. I had my wife/priestess/soul mate, my son, family, friends and now my soul twin all in my life. I don't think it could get any better than this.

**Erey POV.**

Uncle Stark was hugging the women who was my mom as everyone had said. You could see there twin bond in the air around them. It was a faint yellow green glow like most twin when there near. This glow was stronger than the most I had seen and it was beautiful. My mom was so beautiful. I looked just like her. I felt I ping in my heart. It was like the other half of the puzzle was now filled in. my mom was here. The other half of me. The other half of my life. I smiled at the long hug her and uncle Stark were having. "SELENE!" Auntie Lo and Auntie Kaylee came into the kitchen. Uncle Stark let my mom go and she ran over to my aunts.

"Oh Lo Kay I've missed you two so much." My mom said. Her voice was like music to the ears and soul.

"Three musketeers." Kaylee said.

"Forever." Lo added. They pulled apart and just looked at each other in silence. It wasn't awkward it was like they were talking in there minds. I even heard them laughing.

"That's her." I jumped a little in my seat. I hadn't even noticed my dad had came into the seat beside me.

"She's beautiful." I said still looking at my mother.

"Yeah. She wants to know you." He said from beside me. "She's missed you all these years and I think that it would be a good idea for you two to maybe talk once everyone has left the room." He said and I nodded. I mean I wanted to talk to her to. I had so many questions for my mom ones that maybe only she could answer.

"ERIK!" I heard Erin call. Soon enough she was in the kitchen. "Oh." She said looking around. "Selene?" She said it like a question.

"Hello Erin." My mother said. Her voice wasn't as cold as Erin's had been but it wasn't as nice as it had been when she was talking to Stark.

"Glad that your back." Erin said. My mother just nodded. Erin took that and walked past her. "Erik sweet heart can I talk to you?" She asked my dad. He nodded and got up.

"Ere remember that talk we just had." He said to me and I nodded.

"By sweetie." Erin said then kissed my forehead. She walked past my mom and stopped in front of her. "Well I guess I better say god bye now then." Erin gave my mom her hand. My mom looked down at her had confusion written all over her face. "I mean your leaving right." Erin said it more as a statement than a question.

"Why would I leave Erin. This is more my home than it is yours. I mean my family is here and this is the House of Night and last time I checked my last name was still Night as in Erik Night and my moms name means Night and this is her house." My mother said. Damn she was a tough one. Erin looked taken back at the mention of my fathers last name. My dad starred at my mom with his mouth open. Its like did that really just happen. Even Erin and Z and Star had there mouths open. "Erin darling close your mouth you'll let all the fly's in. I mean you do have a big mouth I wonder what you use it for." My mom laughed. Did she just use a blow job joke? I had to smile. I mean I was so much like her I would have done that exact same thing.

"Erik lets go." Erin said through gritted teeth. If it was possible for someone who controls the element of water to have fire and steam coming off of them Erin would certainly be doing that right now.

"Yeah." My dad said looking at my mom and he shook his head.

"What she started it." My mom was such a kid.

"It doesn't even matter. I'm to mature to get into a petty fight with you anyway." Erin said.

"Erin you dropped something." My mom said.

"What would that be?"

"Your dignity." Erin looked up from the floor and over to my mom.

"How did I drop that?" Erin asked.

"Sleeping with a guy who has a soul mate that by the way he has pledged eternity to." It was like a slap in that face right there. I kinda wanted to see a fight. I mean I had heard my mom was a fighter but I really wanted to see it to.

"Well where were you for the past 15 years?" Erin asked.

"With Jordan. He held me there and threatened Erik and Erey's live or else I would have come back a while ago." My dad's mouth dropped like he hadn't known that and there had to of been a real reason why she didn't fight back sooner.

"Erik you don't believe her do you?" Erin asked my dad. He stayed silent. "Well atleast your not going to let her speak to me like that are you?" My dad was still quiet. "We really need to talk now." Erin said pulling my dad out of the room.

"Guys could you please all leave as well I would like to speak to Erey alone." My mom said. Everyone got up they all hugged her before leaving. Michael stayed by my side. "Michael I held you as a baby but you need to leave right now to." Michael gave me a sorry look but then left. My mom sat across the table from me. My mind was buzzing with hope love hate and so much more. How was this going to go.

**Hope you like it.**

**Please review.**

**Answer these questions: What should Erey as Selene and what should happen to Erin and Erik?**

**Love you all,**

**Lat.!:)**


	7. Mother daughter talks, She needs to go

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Chapter 7**

**Selene POV.**

I sat across the table from my daughter. She looked so beautiful and I could see that she was growing into a lovely young woman. She had hair as dark and thick as mine, eyes that were forever changing, dimples and a light blue glow of an aura around her. She was staring at me the same way I was looking at her with so much interest. I could tell that she wanted to know as much as I did. "So your 15 now?" I asked and she nodded. "Do you go to school here?"

"No not until or if I am marked. Until then I go to BA." She said. "So does everyone else." I nodded. "May I?" She asked me reaching for my hands.

"Of course." She held my hands and traced the laced tattoos.

"They are so beautiful. I mean I've seen Aunt Zoey's but your are all different patterns and colours." She smiled.

"Yours will be to." I said. She looked up at me so I kept speaking. "The colours mark us as true daughters of Nyx. And well since you are my daughter and I am the daughter of Nyx that makes you a true daughter as well." Erey smiled. "Would you like to meet her?" I asked.

"Nyx?" She answered my question with one of her own. I nodded and her face brightened. "Yes please." She shrieked.

"Well I should ask your dad I mean I think that he would worry if I just took you away like that." I said.

"I don't think he'd worry. I mean I saw the way he looked at you with love and trust. Plus your my mom he would never make you leave me." She said. "Mom?" She asked. I looked at her and I could feel the big grin on my face. "I mean can I call you mom?" She asked me looking worried.

"Of course you can. I am your mother." We both smiled at that. "Lets go and find your dad." I said. I got up. Erey ran over and hugged me. I reacted quickly by putting my arms around her to.

"I'm so glad that your in my life now mom. I feel like a big part of me is back and my life is complete. I missed and thought of you everyday. I wondered for so long what you would be like and now I am so glad that your here and I can finally stop wondering and start living. I mean we can be a family. Me you and dad. Just the way that its was meant to be." She said the last part quietly but I still heard it.

"I missed you to Ere. There was never a moment that you weren't on my mind. I mean your all I had to keep me going everyday. I'm happy that your going to give me that chance to know a become a mom to you. I hope that you know that I love you and you mean the world to me but I don't think that there's going to be a future for your father and I." She pulled away and I could see tears in her eyes. I knew that she just wanted us all to be together like a real family. This was by far the hardest mission that I had ever come across in my life. Telling my daughter that her father and I would never be together no matter what connection we had.

"You could try." She sobbed.

"I could but I can't. Erey I was apart of his life 15 years ago and I left him-" She cut me off.

"You didn't leave you were taken." She corrected me.

"But in that time your father built a life for himself he found someone to love and I will not take that away from him or Erin. Do you understand?" I asked her.

"Yes I do but I don't like it."

"I know you don't." I said and kissed her forehead. "Lets go ask him if we can see grandma." I said. I followed Erey out of the kitchen and up the stairs to see where Erik and Erin's room was.

**Erik POV.**

"How could you just let her talk to me like that?" Erin asked me. We had been speaking about Selene for over an hour now and frankly I was sick of all these questions that I should have to answer.

"I don't control her Erin. S is her own person and she will do as she pleases." I said.

"Well she can not do it here." Erin said. I gave her a questioning look. "I do not want her living here in this house of night with us." She said.

"Erin that's not fair. This was her house before we were even born. Mind you this is her mothers house and we are all just guests in it." I said and Erin shook her head.

"No Erik. You can make her leave. If you tell her you don't want her here then she'll go without a problem." Erin said. I was thinking did I really want Selene gone the way Erin said. I mean I still loved her and I wanted her here because we had a daughter together and apart of me just wanted her here. "You do want her gone right Erik?" Erin asked me. When did she get so demanding and bossy.

"Sure." I said. Erin came over to me and gave me a big kiss on the lips. It was filled with victory like she had just won a battle. When she pulled away someone was knocking at the door. "Come in." I called. Erey and Selene walked into the room. Erin automatically took my hand.

"Hey dad." Erey said.

"Hey hun."

"Erik can we please speak?" Selene asked me and I nodded. Erin turned and kissed me again before she left. Erey was still in the room looking from me to Selene and back again. "Ere I'll see you soon I just need to make sure everything is okay with your father." Selene said, Erey hugged her before leaving. It was like Erey was already attached to S which made my heart flutter. I just loved seeing them together.

"So whats up?" I asked Selene sitting on my bed. I motioned for her to sit beside me and she did.

"I was wondering if it would be okay with you if I took Erey to go and see Nyx her grandmother." S said. I nodded I mean it was about time she meet her grandmother.

"Sure but as long as I could come to." I said. I don't know why I said it but I wanted to say it. I wanted to go somewhere with Selene and our daughter. I wanted the three of us to be a family but I also didn't want to break Erin's heart.

"Of course you can." Selene smiled at me. I took her hand in mine and she looked up at me with surprise ridden expression.

"What?" I asked her.

"I missed you so much." She said. I saw her eyes start to get watery. "I'm so sorry Erik. I mean for everything." I stream of water poured out of her eyes.

"Hey don't cry." I said pulling her into my arms. "I missed you to." I said. "I thought about you everyday for 15 years. I prayed that you would come home S." I said. She pushed away from me.

"I love you Erik. I always have and I always will. I will forever be in love with you for as long as I shall live." She said. She looked at me like she was waiting for me to say something back to her like I love you or something like that but I didn't so she said something else. "Its okay. I understand your with Erin now and I have to accept that." She kissed me on the cheek but I felt little sparks go through my veins. "We leave in an hour." She said and let of of my hand and got off the bed. She walked over to the door and turned back to face me. "I meant what I said Erik. No matter what I will always love you and you'll always be apart of my life. Apart that I will carry as a reminder that I could have had someone as special and great as you in my life but I threw it away because I am so stupid. When I think of you I will always think of someone I loved and let go. For that I will never forgive myself." She said. She turned back and opened the door. "I hope she makes you happy. Its what you deserve." She said then walked out and locked the door behind her. My mind was screaming at me _**'Your what I deserve.' **_

**Hope you liked it. **

**I know its fairly short but please review.**

**Should they get together in the next chapter?**

**And will you read this even though BURNED is out?**

**Love,**

**Lat.!:)**


	8. Grandmother? Grandfather?, Again!

**Hey guys I know its been a long time but I had so much going on with all the sports and things. I mean guess what we won our softball game 15-9 it was pretty sick. Lol guess what our team name is the benchwarmers lol. Well enough about the softball game and onto the story.**

**Chapter 8**

**Selene POV.**

"Erey!" I called. My daughter was no where to be found and it was time to go to the other world. "Erey!" I hollered again. I checked my watch and it was 10:00pm. I began tapping my foot because I knew that my mom hated it when I was late.

"Little on edge?" I jumped and turned to see Stark behind me.

"No I just hate being late is all." I said.

"And I bet you nervous to." Stark said and I nodded my head. "No need to be nervous sis I mean its just your mom. You've seen her millions of times before." He said sounding so sure about himself. I wanted to feel as sure as he sounded but I couldn't.

"But not since the I am dead thing." I said.

"But she knew you weren't dead."

"How do you know that she knew that?" I asked Star.

"Because Nyx knows and sees everything that is happening to her family and people." He said. I nodded because this was true. "Stop worrying sis." He kissed me lightly on the head. "It will all go perfectly." He said before leaving the kitchen. I felt more relaxed and calm. I felt the worry start to disappear. I sat on the counter and waited patiently for Erik and Erey to come down so we could free our spirits to the other world.

"Hey Selene." I looked up and Erin was standing two feet from me.

"Oh hi Erin." I said. "I'm sorry about all of my rude comments towards you the other day." I said. I wanted to be the bigger person and take responsibility for my actions and not feel guilty every time I saw Erin. I mean at one point in time we use to be friends. Not the best of friends but friends even allies.

"I don't want your apologies." She said her voice was harsh. "I just want you to listen and to listen good. Erik is mine. He doesn't want you in his life anymore Selene. Not even Erey wants you in her life. There only giving you a chance because they feel sorry for you. They don't want to be a family with you they want things to stay the same as they were for the past 15 years. Just Erik, Erey and me no Selene just Erik, Erey and Me." Erin repeated herself. "And don't think that just because your back Erik is going to suddenly want you again. He hasn't wanted you for the past 15 years and he won't want you for the next 15." That's when I realized that Erin saw me as a threat to her relationship with Erik.

"Don't worry Erin. Erik told me earlier that he loved you." I said and the expression on Erin's face brightened. "But frankly I think that it is so low of you to even say that to me. I don't understand how he could love you of all people. And if your really this self conscious then you must be worried that since I am back that Erik will just drop you and run back to me." I said with a smile on my face.

"Don't be mad that your own daughter doesn't love you either. She thinks of me as her mom and not you Selene." Ow. That really hurt. I was Erey's mom and not Erin. "Oh did that hurt. I mean I did raise her. I mean I was the one that was there when she got her first kiss, period, date, boyfriend and when she woke up in the night crying and calling for you." I took a step away from Erin and turned my back to her. "The truth sucks doesn't it. But I think that when you guys come back from seeing Nyx that you should just take the hint and leave."

"Okay." I said. I was an outsider in my own home. I was not welcome here anymore. I didn't have family here anymore. I had no one. Erin was right I should just leave.

"Don't talk to her like that." I turned and Erey was in the kitchen.

"Its fine Ere." I said.

"No its not. Erin you are not my mother and she is. Do not ever talk to her like that again." Erey yelled. "Mom please don't leave like Erin said." Erey looked sad. "I don' want you to leave."

"Then I'll stay as long as you want me here." I said and kissed Erey on the head.

"Erin I think you should leave. I mean you have clearly upset Erey and Selene but now your stating to upset me to." Erey and I looked at the doorway and Erik was standing there.

"But Erik." Erin whined.

"I mean it Erin I think you should leave." Erik said. Erin mumbled something unintelligent under her breath and then left the kitchen. "Are you two okay." Erik was mostly looking at me so I nodded.

"Ya." Erey said. "Can we please go now?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Take my hands." I said. "Other world portal open." I said. A door appeared in front of us and we all stepped through it.

"Whoa!" Erey said. We walked up the big gold staircase into my mothers home.

"Mom!" I called. No answer. "Erebus!" I called my father this time. "Jean!" I called our maid.

"Miss Selene." Our maid came into the front room where Erik and Erey were sitting while I stood.

"Yes Jean. Is my mother here?" I asked her.

"Yes follow me shes out back." We followed Jean out to the back yard.

"Selene!" My mom rushed over and hugged me. "I was wondering when you would come and see me." She said kissing the top of my head.

"Well you knew I was okay." I said and hugged her again.

"Sel." I let go of my mother and ran over to hug my dad.

"Hey Erebus." I said and kissed him on the cheek. "Well let me tell you who these wonderful people are." I said and walked back over to Erik and Erey. "You know Erik." I said and my parents nodded. "And this beautiful young lady is my daughter Erey." I said. Erey looked shy but very excited to meet her grandparents.

"Hello Erey." My mom said hugging her. "I'm your grandmother and this old bag of warrior bones is your grandpa." She said. Erey nodded. "Can she spend an hour with us Selene." My mom was practically begging me." I looked at Erik and he nodded.

"Of course. Um I will give Erik the tour of the house." I said. "Come on." I lead Erik back into the mansion my parents called a house. We started the tour one the first of seven floors.

**Erey POV.**

"So my child what is your biggest wish?" My grandmother asked.

"For everything to work out." I said honestly. She nodded.

"Your parents love each other very much trust me it is only a matter of time before they find each other again." She said. She was so sure so that made me sure to.

"Thank you grandma." I said and hugged her. She made me feel so loved and comforted in that one little hug and I really appreciated it.

"So sweetie how have you been doing in school?" She asked and we flowed into a nice conversation with the little teases and disses from grandfather every now and then. I was catching them up on my life.

**Selene POV.**

"Well I think that I have shown you every room in the house." I said sitting on a couch that was in the hallway.

"No that room." Erik pointed across the hall.

"Oh that room its nothing." I said but he wasn't listening he kept walking towards the door. We walked into the big huge pink princess room.

"Is this your room?" He asked me while sitting on my bed.

"Ya." I said feeling a little embarrassed because he had never seen my room before.

"Sit with me." Erik said patting the bed beside him. I sat down. "I missed you." He said after several moments had passed. I looked at him and he looked a little embarrassed.

"I missed-" His lips were on mine so I couldn't finish what I was saying. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he put his hands around my waist. The kiss was deep and passionate. It had been a kiss that someone had waited a life time for. A kiss that could only happen when you see your soul mate again. I missed Erik so much and now I was here with him and a smile was playing on my lips and I knew he felt it so he broke the kiss.

"What?" He asked me.

"I am just so happy that I am here with you and" I just smiled instead of saying anything else.

"I am glad that your here with me to." He said. "Do you remember earlier when you said I deserve to be happy?" He asked me and I nodded. "I want no I need you to be happy. I can't be happy with anyone else." He took my hand. "S I need you. Will you marry me again?" He asked. I was holding back tears so I just nodded.

"Yes." I finally said. "Yes I will marry you." I hugged him. "I love you Erik." I said.

"I love you to Selene." He pulled me up off of the bed. "Its time to go home." He said and I nodded. We walked down the stairs and ended up in the main room. Erey was there waiting for us while talking to my mother and father.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nodded. I hugged Erebus and my mom. "I'll be coming back soon." I told them they nodded and hugged Erey.

"If you ever need us Erey were just one world away." My mom said and Erey smiled. When we were back in the kitchen I looked at Erik and he nodded.

"How would you feel if we got married?" I asked Erey. "Again." I added and Erik laughed.

"I would be beyond happy." She smiled and hugged the both of us. "But who's going to tell Erin?" She asked. Erik and I both exchanged looks of worry.

"Who's going to tell me what?" Erin came into the kitchen.

**Okay so you all wanted them together in this chapter so here you go. I am thinking of something for more Stoey but can't so any ideas?**

**I hope that you liked it. If there are enough reviews I will try and update tomorrow. I just did today because its Victoria Day so no school or anything.**

**Love you ALL,**

**Lat.!**

**PS: PLZ check out my new book Three Sister and if you still haven't checked out Fallen Come To A New Rise then what are you waiting for go check them out. :)**

**Love,**

**Lat.!:)**


	9. Happy Family? , Date night

**Hey guys long time to hear from. Lol I have just started to read Burned so no one tell me any secrets. Its pretty good so far mind you I am only on page 149 so shh. Now on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

**Selene POV.**

"Come on tell me." Erin said. Goddess she was so impatient. I looked at Erik and he looked a bit worried then I looked over to Erey who had a smile planted on her face. It was like perma-smile. "I'm getting older." She looked so pissed.

"Well Erin." Erik started. "I asked Selene to marry me again."

"And I said yes." I added.

"And the three of us are going to be a family." Erey chirped in. Erin's mouth dropped. "Without you." Erey added. She looked up at me and I shook my head. I hated Erin as much as the next person but that was not the way to deal with this situation.

"Liar." Erin said.

"She is not a liar so never talk to her that way again." I moved Erey behind me because I could tell that Erin wanted a fight.

"Water come to me." Erin whispered under her breathe.

"Nobody wants to fight you Erin." I said my voice was calm all the while I was standing in front of Erey so she wouldn't be in harms way.

"Well it looks like you want to fight." Erin said in a very accusatory voice.

"There is nothing to fight for Erin. Your playing a petty game that you already lost."

"Petty game? My heart is a petty game? Wow! Selene daughter of Nyx is saying that love is a petty game. When I know for a fact that you would do whatever it took for love." She said. She was right. I would do anything for love or to be loved, because the truth is I hated to be unloved.

"Your right I would Erin." I said.

"Erin I think you should leave." Erik said moving in front of me. I tried to pull him back but he would not move. He was to damn stubborn for his own Nyx damn good.

"Really Erik? And if I don't?" Erin asked him. "I mean you own me. I helped you raise this little brat of a child. I loved her and I loved you. I gave you sex and so much more." I looked side ways at Erik. He had sex with her.

"I'm sorry." He said. I wasn't sure if it was to Erin or to me. 'Please don't be mad we can talk about this later.' He said mentally to me.

'If there is a later. You know your a fucking dog' I said then closed our link.

"Having a fight?" Erin asked.

"Yes!" I yelled the same time as Erik who yelled "No!"

'Where having a fight now lets just get this over with and then I am going to bed.' I said to Erik mentally. 'Without you.' I added coldly.

"So trouble in Paradise." Erin laughed. She took a step toward Erey the same time I did. I mimicked her movement.

"Stay away Erin." I warned but she kept taking steps towards Erey so I moved in front of my daughter.

"No!" Erin lunged for me and I side stepped her while pulling Erey behind me. Erin hit her head on a cabinet. "Ass Fart!" I silently called Earth to me.

"Wrap her in one of your strong vines Earth." I whispered. A vine came in through the open window and engulfed Erin. Imprisoning her in its tight grip. "Outside." I said and walked out through the kitchen door. The vine brought Erin outside. "I'm only going to give you one more chance Erin. You can die now or leave the House of Night in peace. Leave my family alone, leave me alone. Just leave all of us alone." I said. My voice was reasoning but still strong and powerful.

"Why should I do as you say?" She asked me.

"Because Erin. I don't want to fight you over something that I already have. There is just no point. So go on get out of here." I said. "Put her down." The vine dropped Erin. "Thank you Earth you may depart." I said. I felt it leave as I looked back to Erin.

"Okay I'll leave but I swear to you Selene I will be back. And when I do come back I will have an army with me." She said before she ran off. I tried to see where she had gone but there was no hope she had vanished into thin air. I walked back into the kitchen.

"Is she gone?" Erik asked me. I just nodded and walked past him to Erey.

"Good night sweetheart. Sweet dreams. I will see you tomorrow." I said. I kissed her on her forehead and walked upstairs. I walked into the room that was cleared out for me and flopped onto the bed.

"Selene open the door please?" Erik asked me.

"Go to bed Erik." I said. I put my ear buds in my ears and cranked up my music so I couldn't hear him. I mean I know I was being unfair and I knew that they had probably slept together, well not slept at all but I it was so hard to see in my mind. Them kissing and feeling each other. I closed my eyes and tried to get lost in my music.

**Zoey POV.**

Stark and I were on a date since Michael was old enough to stay home alone. We were at a high class vamp restaurant that Selene had set up for us. It was called 'Blood' what a cliche I thought. I mean not all vampires wanted blood and only blood. But oh well I had to admit there food was spectacular. "Having a good time?" Stark asked me.

"Yes." I smiled while looking into his chocolate brown eyes. After 15 years I still loved him just the same if not more. I mean we still looked like we did when we were 16.

"Dessert?" A waiter asked.

"Um blood cake." I answered. "We can share it." I said to Stark and he nodded.

"Okay very good choice Madame."

"Oh and can we get it to go?" Stark asked him. He nodded. When he came back Stark and I paid for the meal, grabbed our dessert and got into our car.

"So why'd you get it to go?" I asked after we had been driving for a while. Stark looked at me and smiled his cocky smile. He took my hand and kissed it.

"So we could eat it here." He said once we had stopped. We were onto of a hill and underneath the stars. It was epic. So pretty and magical. "Come on." We got out of the car. Stark grabbed the blanked and I got the dessert. We sat on it. I was sitting in his lap and he was holding me. I fed him his half of the cake and then he fed me mine. It was so sweet. Once we had finished eating I laid down on Stark's strong muscular chest and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me as close as possible which was pretty darn close. I loved being in his arms. It was safe and loving.

"Thanks for taking me on this date." I looked up into his eyes.

"Well thanks for saying yes." He smile and leaned down and kissed my head. I rolled over on top of him and kissed him. When we pulled apart I just stayed lying on top of him with his arms still wrapped around me. We didn't have to talk for me to know everything about him that he wanted to say and vice versa. I loved Stark and he loved me so I just wanted to stay in one of our many beautiful moments that we were having.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Guys you have no idea how long it took me to write this chapter like I was on that page of Burned but now I am done it. So what did you think about Burned?**

**Please R&R.**

**I will try to update sooner.**

**Love,**

**Lat**

**PS: I so missed you guys :)**


	10. I Need You Now

**Hey guys this is a faster update than I expected. I am updating before I go on my trip. So here you go.**

**Chapter 10**

**Selene POV.**

I woke up to the sweet yet loud sound of Lady Antebellum playing 'I Need You Now' I turned it down a little bit so it would not irritate my delicate hearing. Hearing this song I couldn't help but to think of Erik and how much I needed him right now. How much I needed him to tell me that he didn't have sex with Erin or that they didn't kiss which I knew were all lies so there was no point in him saying that because in time I would be mad that he had lied to me. The thing that kept coming into my mind was the only thing that I actually cared about knowing. Did he like it? Did he feel anything when they did things together or was It just sex. I slipped out of my bed. I grabbed my towel, white shorts, lime green tank top and matching flip flops. I walked into the bathroom. I placed all of the items onto the counter. I plugged out my headphones so that my music was blaring loudly. I restarted the song. I stepped into the freezing cold shower. The water was pouring swiftly onto my skin giving my goosebumps because it was that cold. I closed my eyes and let the music begin to take me away with it.

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time._

I washed off my face because it was as if this song was about Erik and I. I in visioned all the pictures that we had taken laid out onto the floor of my room. I also remembered how much I thought about him while I was being held captive and how the memory of him and our daughter was the only thing that kept me fighting to get away from Jordan. But while I was fighting for 15 years he was busy being in love with Erin.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

I was all alone right now. There was no one I wanted to talk to in this moment more than I wanted to talk to Erik. My Erik. My soul mate. My best friend. My world. It was like being without him again. I felt the ripple effect just as I had the night when Jordan came for me. I felt the pull of the invisible string that connected us. It was pulling us away as if it would break at any moment. But this time that pull was so much stronger and felt like it would truly brake. 

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time._

I poked my head through the shower curtain and looked at the door. I hoped that something, anything would pull him to me right now but it was just a hope.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,  
And I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now.

I know that Erik is feeling all that I am feeling right now and I do not care. He should feel the pain that is going through my body. The hate, anger, disappointment and so much more that it was hard to sum it up into a few words. If I didn't have him in my life what would I do? Who would I become? Will I live long enough to even find out? I mean this pain is excruciating. It made me want to fall in on myself and die. But I couldn't die. Not yet anyway. I had to fight this pain for Erey she needed me and its wrong of me to be so selfish. I stepped out of the shower. I quickly got dressed and put on a little makeup. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I placed my towel inside of the laundry hamper. I walked into the hall way of the dorm. I could feel people looking at me but I just brushed it off as if it were nothing. "S!" Someone called from behind me. I did not turn around I just kept walking because I did not want them to see how red and puffy my eyes were. "Selene!" The voice called again. I continued to act like I didn't hear it. "I know you can hear me." Damn it. I wiped my eyes. I turned around and Stark was standing there.

"What Star?"

"Are you okay? You've been crying whats wrong?" He was asking me the normal protective brother questions.

"Nothing Star. Everything is just peachy." I gave him a short fake smile that I know didn't reach my eyes.

"Liar."

"I know but I don't wanna talk about it." I turned on my heels.

"S." Stark said quietly.

"Leave it alone." My voice was dark and threatening. I didn't look back at Stark but I knew he was in shock about the way I had acted. It made me feel very empowered for the first time in a long time. I was standing up for myself and doing what I wanted to do. It was like a dark evil bug had bit me. I felt stronger like if anyone got in my way I would kill them strong. I loved this feeling because it wasn't like any other feeling I had ever had in my body. The rage was bubbling inside of me and all I wanted to do was let it out and I didn't care who I let it out on. I ran down the stairs. I was in the common room. Erik was talking to Becca and Erey was sitting on a couch with Michael.

"Mom." Erey said. She was staring at me as if she was truly seeing who Selene was for the first time.

"Yeah?"

"Your glowing." She said. I looked down at my bare arms and my night warrior tattoos along with my goddess and daughter of Nyx tattoos were glowing. Oh goddess this wasn't good. I was in a complete rage state and anyone that would dare step in my way would die.

"Michael take Erey and leave. Go far away." I said as my eyes locked with Becca's.

"Mom." Erey said as Michael was tugging at her to leave with him.

"Go now!" I hissed at her. Her eyes were starting to swell with water.

"Mommy." She said silently.

"Erey go." I looked at her. My eyes were pleading her, begging her to just do as I asked. She sighed and left the dorm with Michael.

"Hey Selene glad your back." Becca said. You could see the sweat start to form on her forehead. Her leg was shaking. I was making her nervous.

"Yeah thanks." I said. "Why are you still here? I mean your a vampire now." I asked. My tone was dull because I didn't care much for her answer.

"Erik called me last night. He said that he needed a friend to talk to." She smiled at Erik. Her cheeks started to get a little rosy colour in them.

"He called you." I finally looked away from Becca to stare at Erik. I could feel my pupils start to disappear. The warrior in me was beginning to be unleashed.

"Its not what you think S." He said holding his hands up.

"Shut up!" I yelled. I looked back at Becca. My eyes were blazing red and my body was burning up.

"Selene calm down." Erik said.

"Silence." I said in my most powerful voice. "Why did you come?" I asked Becca.

"To see Erik." She smiled and took his hand. I stared at her hands intertwining with his.

"Why is that?"

"Well he called me. Plus we have been having this on and off relationship for 15 years." She smiled. There was a sparkle in her eyes when she said 15 years.

"Damn it Becca shut up." Erik said.

"You didn't tell her that we were together Erik?" Becca asked him.

"Of course not because were not together."

"But we are Erik." She said.

"No were not. I am with Selene." He looked over at me and smiled. "I'll always be with her."

"No." Becca said. She was like in some form of shock.

"Yes." Erik said. Becca was shaking her head.

"No." I said. They both looked over at me. I slid the sliver ring that Erik had put onto my finger off.

"What?" Erik asked.

"I'm tired Erik." I shook my head. "I'm tired of feeling like I come last in your heart while you come first in mine. I'm tired of all the games. You might want to play a game still but I don't so I quit." I shook my head. I was starting to calm down and go out of warrior mode. "This." I pointed from him to Becca. "Seems to be happening a lot with Erin and now Becca."

"It won't happen ever again." He begged.

"No it will. How many other girls are there Erik?" He stayed quiet so I took that as there were a lot more girls. I was trying to fight back tears. "I was never enough for you was I?"

"No you were Selene. Hell you were more than enough."

"Stop it. Do not feed me that bullshit." I spat the words out of my mouth. "Goddess how could I be so stupid. Time and time again I see you with other girls and I still come back to you. I should have learned not to go back to a cheater." I took two steps backwards.

"Selene." Erik walked towards me and tried to grab my hand but I slapped him so he backed away from me.

"Do not touch me ever again Erik." I turned around. "Thanks for all the wasted moments in my life that I thought were special. That I thought marked our start of forever lasting love. Thanks for making me look like an utter fool. For breaking my heart once again." I glanced back at him. "I'm done Erik." I looked over at Becca now. "Have him. He's all your because I don't want the trash." I turned my back on both of them before I walked out of the dorm to go and find Erey.

**Erey POV.**

I had never seen my mother so mad in the time that I have known her. I thought that she was just a sweet, nice, perfect person but I had forgotten what I knew about her. I let the way she looks change what I had learned in class. She was the most powerful person dead, alive, spirit or anything. She could kill with a single thought. My mother was powerful and when mad she lashed out. I took a deep breath. Michael and I were sitting underneath the huge oak tree. "Its going to be okay." Michael said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I hope so." I sighed. His embrace was comforting. I could feel his concern, love and care. That was why he was my best friend. He always knew what I needed and when I needed it. "Do you think that there going to break up again?" I asked him after a few moments of silence had passed again.

"I dunno Ere. What do you think?"

"I think that my mom is strong. I think that she loves my dad and he loves her. But I also think that there love is way to strong and powerful for them to be together."

"Why is that?"

"Well in Vamp. History the textbook says Selene and Erik have gone through so much. There love grew to become so powerful that anyone who got in between them would perish. So if they aren't together no one can die because then no one will truly be coming in between them." I said in my smart ass voice.

"You know you just confused me." Michael laughed.

"I know." I giggled along side him.

**Zoey POV.**

Stark and I were walking back onto campus hand in hand when I started to get this feeling of pain inside of me. I crumpled over. "Z whats wrong?" Stark asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I just need blood." I said trying to think of what could possibly be wrong.

"Okay well the dinning hall is just over there." Stark lifted me up bridal style. He ran with me clinging to his nicely chiseled chest. "Almost there Z." He said as I made little sounds of pain.

"Is that Michael and Erey?" I asked him. The were sitting by the oak tree.

"Yeah it is." Stark said. "Micheal's pain?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said nodding. Stark put me back onto the ground. We walked over to our son.

"Hey mom and dad." He said when he saw us standing over him. I waved.

"Hi Star. Hi Z." Erey said.

"Hey sweetie." Stark said to his niece. "Whats wrong?" He asked her.

"My got really mad. Becca came back again. She saw them."

"And she told you to go away." Stark finished. Erey nodded.

"Poppy." I swore. Everyone looked up at me and laughed. "I'm serious guys we need to find S. she isn't going to be very stable." I said.

"Your right." Stark said. "Michael you and Ere go and check on Erik he should be where you left him. Z and I will try and locate S and bring her back without anyone getting hurt." I nodded because Stark's plans were always so full proof and I had so much trust and faith in him. "Go now and hurry." Stark and I took off running in the direction of the East building.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Hint: Someone will die soon but who?**

**Please review.**

**Love you all**

**Lat :)**


	11. Over The Edge

**Here's the update! **

**Chapter 11**

**Selene POV.**

I walked out to the East building instead of going to find Erey because I was still extremely upset about what had just happened with Erik and Becca. How could one person push my buttons so much. I mean Erik pushed my buttons to the point that I was ready to kill someone, even if that someone was myself. I looked over the edge of the building. It was a steep fall. I knew that I could jump off and land perfectly as long as the moon helped me but what would happen if the moon didn't catch me? Would I fall to my death? I stepped right out onto the ledge. The tips of my feet dangling over. I took a deep breath. The icy cold air was sharp and rough yet sweet and kind in my lungs. It made my mind think so clearly. I took another breath. I inched myself a bit further over the edge. I looked up at the big ball of white in the sky. It was the moon. My moon. "Thank you for always being by my side. For protecting me and making me strong when I was weak. Thank you for everything my sweet moon. For being the one thing in my life that was always there." 'Thank you.' I said inside of my head. I inched myself a bit further out this time.

"S!" Someone called my name causing me to almost loose balance. "Don't jump!" They yelled up to me.

"What?" I said.

"Come down here and we can talk." Zoey hollered up to me.

"No I like it up here." I said.

"Selene!" A figure who looked very much like Erik appeared beside Zoey. "Please don't do this. I am so sorry. About Erin and Becca. I should have waited before I did that because now that is the biggest regret of my life."

"Shut the hell up Erik." I yelled.

"No listen to me please." He begged.

"You have five minutes."

"It was the biggest regret of my life because it caused me to loose you. If I had known that the price for sex would be so high I would have never done it. Please Selene don't kill yourself because of me." It sounded as if he was crying, which made my heart ache. I hated him so much. I mean after all that he has done to me how could I not hate him, yet him crying makes my heart hurt. He gets to me to much.

"No." I whispered.

"Please S don't do this." He sobbed.

"Stop!" I yelled. My head was throbbing so I put my hand up to cover my ears. I couldn't think straight everyone was yelling at me. They were all telling me not to jump. Telling me how to live my life. I have lived way to long. I mean all those who are born die and all those who die are reborn so why can't I die so I can be reborn. Its not fair. My whole life isn't fair. So maybe if I die I could get a new life. I opened my eyes because I hadn't realized that I was forcing them closed. I looked down at Erik and Stark and Zoey. They all had the same expression of worry on there faces. I didn't like to see them in so much pain. Maybe Erik wasn't the problem. Maybe I was. Me and my dumb self causing so may problems for them. Problems that they didn't need. :I'm so sorry." I mumbled. "I'm so sorry." I said again.

**Erey POV.**

"Michael what do you think is going to happen?" I was panicking because I knew that whatever would happen would not be good.

"I don't know love." He said.

"Do you think my mom is going to be okay?"

"I don't know Ere."

"What do you know then Michael?" I asked. I was so upset all I wanted were answers and no one was giving them to me. "Gosh your so worthless. If I wanted I don't knows I would have never asked you." I yelled at him.

"Well I know that your scared shit less so you lashing out at me. I know that you just want to know if your moms okay because you don't want you lose her again. I know a lot Erey I just don't know the things that you want me to know. And I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry I should be yelling at you. I'm-I'm just so scared." I stuttered.

"I know. I know." He said pulling me into a tight hug where I just cried on his shoulder.

**Zoey POV.**

We had been trying for hours to get Selene off of this building but she just would not move. Her eyes never left Erik's though. And his never left hers. It was as if they were having an internal conversation just meant for the two of them. I pulled out my cell phone to call Lo since her and Kay had moved to Venice with their families to look after high council things. "Hello?" Lo picked up.

"Hey its Z."

"Zoey hey how are you?" She asked me.

"Not so good Lo. Sel is about to jump off the East building." I said in a rushed voice.

"What? Why?"

"She found out about Becca." I said.

"Oh no. That must have destroyed her. I mean after the whole Erin thing we all knew that she couldn;t handle it if she found out about Becca to."

"I know Lo. The reason I called you was to see if you had any idea of how to get S down." I said.

"No I'm sorry Z. I really wish I could help but I have no ideas." She sounded truly sorry.

"Its okay Lo. Thanks anyway." I said.

"Bye Z." I hung up the phone.

"NO!" I looked over at Erik and it was like him a S were having an argument but this time he yelled something out.

**Selene POV.**

'Don't jump. I know you don't want to.' Erik sent the message to me through our mind link.

;How do you know that? I mean you never seem to know what I actually what.' I sneered mentally at him.

'Just don't okay S.'

'And if I do?' I took a minor step off the edge.

'Move back' Erik ordered me.

'No.'

'Please Selene.' He begged.

'Stop telling me what to do. And stop acting like you give two fucks about what happens to me.'

'But I do S.'

'No you don't because if you did you wouldn't be going around with all those different girls. So stop lying to yourself and to me Erik.'

'I'm not lying. I love you.'

'Don't ever say that again.'

'Why its true. I love you Selene.' He said it again.

'One more time Erik and I swear I'll jump.'

'You wouldn't.'

'I would.'

'Liar. I love you.' He said for the third and final time.

'You signed this death wish.' I sent to him before I closed the link and let myself go with the wind, that was so strong it knocked my feet right out from under me. I fell off the ledge but I caught it with my hand. I was just dangling off the building.

"NO!" Erik yelled.

'Oh yes.' I thought and let go...

**I hope you all liked it.**

**REVIEW**

**LOVE LAT...PS I WILLL UPDATE THE FALLEN LATER.**


	12. Landed

**Here is your update!**

**Chapter 12**

**Selene POV.**

"No!" Erik yelled.

'Oh yes.' I thought and let go. I was falling through the air. It was peaceful to know that my soul would live on after i hit the ground and die. I would be reborn and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop it now. All the pain i have felt in my life because of Erik, Kalona, Neferet and Jordan will all be over. I will never have to relive that again. I would never feel the pain and fear that the world has left for me in my heart. I will feel anything again. This fall seemed as it it lasted forever but I knew that I was falling quickly. I couldn't help but think about Erey, and how much she needed me. How i wouldn't ever get to see her walk down the isle or hear about all the boys shes kissed and what not.

"Mom!" I looked to my side and Erey was running out of the dorm building and heading over to her dad as they all just stood there dumbstruck as i fell to my death.

**Erik POV.**

"Mom!" Erey called. I did not want her to see her mother about to plummet to her death.

'Selene do you really hate me this much' I sent to her.

'Yes! Erik i hate you with every fibre of my life. You made me feel like I could trust you, but you used me jut like everyone else. I needed you to depend on, I needed you to be stable and when Becca came in the room today I lost the trust that I had rebuilt for you and I lost the need to be alive, to feel anything anymore. It was like you tool a knife and cut the string that joined us together. It was a sharp cut Erik. One that I just can't bounce back from this time.'

"I'm so sorry. I haven't spoken to Becca since you came back. I swear to you Selene. Please you have to believe me.' I begged her. 'If you let the moon catch you we can go far away. Just me, you and Erey. Somewhere, where there is no Erin, Becca or any other girls. We can be a normal family i swear to Selene.' I paused to think about what I was going to say next. 'I am your warrior and you are my priestess. I am sworn to protect you we have a bond that can never be severed. Selene, Luna, Mene please just do not fall. I swear to you that there is nothing else that I am hiding from you. Please S.'

'Why should I trust you this time Erik? I mean whats different this time?'

'Me. I'm different. Were different. Our family is different. Selene you know me better than anyone, look into my heart through our bond and see if I am lying because if I'm not I want you to stop falling to your death. It is not your time my love.' I could feel her soul mixing with mingling with mine. It felt so good to have her inside of my body and becoming one with me just as it was meant to be this entire time. Then the burning feeling that sent chills down my spine stopped and I felt Selene's essence disappear.

'Catch me if you want me to live.' She said and closed the link. I ran to try and pin point where it was that she would be landing.

**Zoey POV.**

Erey and Michael had come outside and were standing beside Stark and I as we watched Erik run around frantically. "Why did she let go?" Stark was asking himself instead of us. I walked over to him and took his hand. He looked at me and squeezed my hand. I knew that he really appreciated the feeling of me being so close to him, especially when half of his soul was about to die. I remember when Heath died and how instantly my soul shattered into a million and one pieces. I also remembered hoe Stark was there to put it back together and he waited by my side, helping me come back to everyone that I loved. Even though it may just be us and Erik, Erey and Selene still left at the House of Night because the gang had also gone to Venice to help protect the people, it felt full and if Selene went missing again it would always feel like apart of the family was gone.

"Is she going to live Z" Ere asked me. I looked over at Erey and smiled.

"Your mom is great warrior, in fact she is THE warrior, and a little fall like this will not affect her. Plus

." I pointed over at Erik. "I think that he's going to catch her" Erey laughed.

"No offence Z but dad isn't the most coordinated vampire." I nodded, I mean i was a klutz but Erik was a walking lunatic.

"Don't worry hun. It'll all be okay trust me." Stark said as he pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks Star." Erey went and took Michael' s hand and he opened his arms to her and they just stood there embracing each other.

"Z, your great." Stark said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Not as great as my husband." I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed him.

"Mmm yummy." Stark said.

"Yeah what do I taste like?" I asked him.

"You taste like Zoey." He kissed me again.

"And what does Zoey taste like? I mean how do I know that you don't know two Zoey's or maybe more." He laughed.

"You taste like my soulmate, yummy like candy, sweet like sugar, sour like sour patch kids, and hot like fire." I laughed.

"Your so silly Stark, but damn I must taste so good." He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile along with him. "Wanna taste me again?" I asked him. I was trying to be sexy but he just laughed at my failed attempt.

"Yes I do." He leaned down and kissed me. It was a long, sweet kiss that was just nice and not playful. It was perfect.

**Erey POV.**

It was nice to see Z and Star trying to make the best of this situation. I admired how there family was so perfect. How there never seemed to be a problem or trouble that could harm there family, while my own seemed to have enough problems for the whole world and then some. "You okay" Michael asked me.

"Not until he catches her." I came closer to him and he held me tighter.

"I understand." He kissed the top of my head. I felt so safe in his arms. It would probably be the one place in this universe that I would never get tired f being. I loved being in his arms and i would just stay here forever and a half if I could.

"Michael?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I l-" I paused. I would have told him I love you but what if he didn't feel the same way? What if i made a fool of myself, I couldn't risk losing him. "I like having you hear its nice know that your hear for me."

"I'll always be here for you Erey." He kissed my forehead and went back to holding me.

Selene POV.

He loves me! He really loves me! I screamed in my mind. When our soul felt like one I could see everything that had went on between the two of us and how everything that we had been through ran through his mind constantly. "Ow." I said out loud when arms wrapped around me and we fell to the ground. Erik was on top of me. He looked so worried and scared. His cheeks were tear stained and he was still crying a little. I wiped my hand over his face to wipe them away, he took my hand in his and kissed it.

"Soft landing?" He asked me and I laughed.

"No." He looked into my eyes for a moment.

"Do not ever scare me like that again."

"I won't."

"Promise me Selene Night."

"I promise you Erik Night that I will never do that again." He smiled and crushed his lips onto mine.

"I love you." He kissed my forehead. "I love you." He kissed my cheek. "I love you." He kissed m nose. "I love you." He kissed my eye. "I love you." He said one last time and kissed my lips again but this time it was softer and more sweet. If felt intimate without crossing a line into sex.

"I love you to." I said and kissed him again. "Tell me right now, is there anything else that you are keeping from me?"

"No I swear." I looked into his eyes and I knew that I could trust him.

"Okay." We kissed again. I wrapped my hand around his neck and the kiss got deeper more passionate. My mind was trying to feel the kiss but it couldn't. It was unstable and felt as if everything was about to fall apart.

**Erik POV.**

Selene and I were lying on the ground making out I held her in my arms and I knew that this time nothing would go wrong and stop us from being together. The kiss was filled with love, hurt and longing. It was the perfect combination of everything. I pulled S closer to me and her body fell limp in my arms. I pulled away and looked at her her eyes were rolled all the way t the back of her eye "S?" I asked her. "S!" I yelled. "SELENE!" I pinched her cheeks softly to see if she would feel it and she didn't. Her whole body was pale even for a vampire she was abnormally white. "STARK! ZOEY!" I hollered.

**Dah Dah Duhhh**

**I hope that y'all liked it.**

**Please review.**

**Love,**

**Latisha...btw its pronounced |La-tea-sha lol just saying**


	13. We meet again

**Hey guys long time I will not leave you hanging I am going to make time and update once week because t to I love you all 3**

**Erik POV.**

Selene and I were lying on the ground making out I held her in my arms and I knew that this time nothing would go wrong and stop us from being together. The kiss was filled with love, hurt and longing. It was the perfect combination of everything. I pulled S closer to me and her body fell limp in my arms. I pulled away and looked at her, eyes were rolled all the way t the back of her eye "S?" I asked her. "S!" I yelled. "SELENE!" I pinched her cheeks softly to see if she would feel it and she didn't. Her whole body was pale even for a vampire she was abnormally white. "STARK! ZOEY!" I hollered.

**Zoey Pov.**

We heard Erik call out to us he looked as if her were in utter dismay. We all rushed to his side the kids as well as Stark and myself. He was in a panic and I could tell Stark was feeling it to. The expression on Erey's face was something that I had never seen before. It was filled with hate, hate that was for her mother. "Erik what's wrong?" I got down on my knees and tried to see over his body that was covering Selene.

"She was fine an then-then we were kissing: He got embarrassed and started to blush. "She went limp and her eyes were in the back of her head." He looked down at her while rubbing her hair behind her ears.

"I think we should just let her go dad." Erey said.

"Ere this is your mother." Stark tried to intervene because Erik did not need this right now.

"Well she has not been acting like one Star." Erey said before she ran off with Michael following her.

"She'll be fine." I said as I moved Erik out of the way so that I could see what was wrong with S. I felt for her pulse and it was beating rapidly. "Take her home and lay her down I think she is with Nyx." Erik nodded and carried Selene away. Stark and I just stood there he was in shock so I stood by my warriors side.

**Erey POV.**

"No Michael I have had enough of her bullshit!" I paced back and forth. M body was fuming and I was over the top pissed at how reckless my mom could be. All she was doing was thinking about herself. She never ever thought about how her actions made me feel. Oh Nyx I hate her! I cursed in my head before I tripped over Michael's foot and he caught me just as I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head.

**Selene POV.**

"Mom I know you did this where are you?" I ran through the house in the other world until I got to my throne room. My mom was sitting in her throne with Erebus by her side in his throne. I bowed to show some respect. I walked up the steps to the throne but was quickly taken down by guards.

"Sorry Princess" The guards said as they restrained me. "You are a danger to yourself so we cannot allow you to take and further steps towards Nyx."

"Excuse me?" I was dumbfounded. Were these guards really holding me down. Me? The daughter of Nyx, you had to be kidding me.

"Let go of me." I snarled.

"Hold her tighter boys." One of them said.

"I swear if you do not let go of me in three seconds I will break all of you in half" I spat and could feel my body start to get hot. One, Two, Three I counted in my head. "I warned you" I told them before my body radiated with heat and I threw each o of the off of me. "Fire." I called and pointed at the guards and they lit up.

"Water." I heard my mom call out and the guards fell to the floor drenched in water. She put my flames out. I turned to her with the venom in my eyes.

"You had them restrain me." My fury was burning hot. Erebus got in front of the great Nyx. "You cannot defend yourself?"

"Oh Selene enough of this." Erebus pleaded with me.

"You are not my father back off." I said and he got hurt at my words but I didn't care.

"Grandma?" I hear Erey call out so I let go of my anger so she did not see me this way. She came running in the throne room, I opened my arms to her and she ran right past me to my mother and hugged her. "Are you okay?" She got in front of my mom and Erebus.

"Yes baby were fine." My mother said.

"Erey get over here now." I said and she laughed at me.

"You have no control over me okay I feel nothing for you. You are not my mother." She said and I was taken aback by the fact that she just disowned me.

"I am your mother and you will back down now!" I yelled at her and I could feel my body changing it was like I was so enraged and I could not control it. "Now Erey." She stepped out of the way.

"Selene we brought you here to talk to your daughter and make peace with her." Erebus said. I started to calm down because there was something about my father that always mellowed me out. I opened my arms and my daughter ran into them. She was sobbing and I held onto her tightly. My mom came up and hugged me from behind and I couldn't help but join then the simple thing that was crying.

"I am sorry" I said and kissed Erey's head. I heard my mom say into my mind 'I am sorry I know I have not always been there for you and that I put you last but Selene you are my daughter and I am so proud of you.' I smiled and reached one hand behind me to hug her.

"It is time for you two to return." My dad said I pulled away and ran up to him. He of course caught me and I kissed his cheek.

"Blood or not you are the only dad that I know or want." He hugged me tightly.

"Blood or not you are the only daughter I know or want." I hugged him back and he kissed my head. "Now go get your prince." He said. I smiled and took Erey's hand.

"Let's go home." I lead her out through the over extravagant doors and into the portal. "I'll see you soon." I felt my soul drift away from Erey's and slowly but surely it was floating back to my body. Once I felt the two mingle and mix to become one I knew I was back into my body with someone's tight grip around my body and rubbing my head with the other hand. I chose to stay still.

"Come back to me Selene." Erik said and he kissed my head and then my nose. I finally made my first type of movement and it was to pull him on top of me. I opened my eyes so I could look into his gorgeous night blue eyes. "Welcome back my love."

"Good to be back my warrior." I leaned up and pressed my lips against his and Erik made the move to make the kiss deeper and longer lasting. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth and then we were laying there making out without even caring if anyone were to see us. I felt as if I was still that 17 year old girl who tried her hardest to push Erik away when what I really wanted was to bring him in closer.

"Ew mom and dad PDA!" Erik jumped off of me and I touched my lips and blushed because we had just been caught. "That is so gross!" Erey said. I giggled and Erik put his arm around me.

"Erey just remember we never had this time to make out and be young. So just hush young lady." Erey laughed to and I could see Michael behind her. It was so cute they were mates and did not even know.

"Come here my dear." I held out my hand to Michael. "She will know soon enough." I said into his mind and he just nodded because he knew what I was talking about. Erey ran into my arms and I hugged her again. When I let her go I was tackled by a big strong guy

"Ow." I said and tried to push the big guy off of me.

"Never do that again." I relaxed and noticed that it was just Stark. I brought my knee up and made contact with his stomach and he chuckled. "Why can you not just hug me bag?" He asked and I sighed because I knew he had been worried about me the most since our souls had been intertwined. He eventually got off of me and I could see Zoey standing at the door.

"You okay S?"

"Yeah Z, I have never been better." I smiled and she nodded in her High Priestess way. Council meeting in an hour she added before her, Star, Erey and Michael all left the room. As soon as the door closed behind them I jumped into Erik's arms and he just held me there for what felt like orever but in all reality it was only five minutes. "I have to shower." I kissed his lips and he nodded.

"I know." He laughed.

"Are you saying that I smell?" I looked all shocked and worried. He nodded. "Oh my gosh!" I ran into the bathroom and turn on the shower and got in it as soon as I could see steam coming off of the water.

"Baby I am going to go and pick you up something to eat." Erik said through the door

"Okay." I washed off my body four times. I stood under the hot water just letting t beat off of my body. I heard the song 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift come on the radio and I couldn't help but sing along and whip my hair while doing this. I jumped out of the shower and 'Super Bass' by Nicki Minaj came on and I was singing into my hair brush and dancing like an idiot but it was so fun. I turned around and Erik was standing in the door way with our food, I stopped dancing and put my bra and panties on. "Ops." I giggled.

"You are just the cutest." He said and I felt all of the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Here you are." He handed me a coffee and a bag that had a Boston crème donut in it. I took a bite out of the donut and then went to my closet. I grabbed a pair of lulu lemon pants and a Baby Phat sweater. I put them on quickly and finished my donut and took another sip of my coffee. Erik was sitting on the couch so I sat on the bed and watched him as he watched me. We sat in complete silence utterly lost in each other's eyes and presence.

**Zoey POV.**

Stark had gone back to our room to take a nap before the meeting that we were going to have. I walked the cobblestone streets that were illuminated by tall and dull street light. I had to look into that one. "Zoey." I heard someone call my name I turned to look at who it was but I could not see a single soul. "Zoey." The strange but mystical voice called out to me again.

"Who's there?" I called out into the wind.

"You have forgotten my voice already?" The voice replied and I kept trying to find where it was coming rom but it was utterly useless. "Ah Aya, do you remember me now." Kalona! I said inside myself. My body froze and I just stood there. Dumb founded because he was dead. Right?

Ta-Da review I love you all still


End file.
